Wilfred Mott
Wilfred Mott ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts und der letzte Begleiter des Zehnten Doctors. Er ist der Vater von Sylvia Noble und der Großvater von Donna Noble. Gemeinsam leben sie im Londoner Stadtteil Chiswick. Wilfreds Vergangenheit 1945, am Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges, ist Wilf als junger Soldat in Palästina stationiert. Später ist er sehr stolz darauf, trotz seiner Kriegserfahrungen niemals einen Menschen getötet zu haben (The End of Time). Wilfred und der Doctor Erstes Treffen Erstmals begegnet Wilfred dem Doctor am Weihnachtsabend 2008, als dieser eine Gruppe von Touristen vom Planeten Sto auf die Erde begleitet. Wilfred verdient sich als Rentner etwas Geld als Zeitungsverkäufer. Die Straßen Londons sind leer gefegt, da die Londoner größtenteils die Stadt verließen, nachdem es in den Jahren zuvor an Weihnachten zu Zwischenfällen mit Außerirdischen kam. Dies berichtet Wilfred dem Fremden, der sich plötzlich vor seinen Augen in Luft auflöst (Voyage of the Damned). Die Gelegenheit, den Doctor bereits ein Jahr zu vor zu treffen, verpasste er, da er bei der Hochzeit seiner Enkelin Donna mit Lance Bennett (The Runaway Bride) an einer Grippe erkrankt war und im Bett lag (The Sontaran Stratagem). Wilfred hat sich unweit seines Hauses auf einem Hügel eine kleine Weltraumbeobachtungsstation eingerichtet, da er fest davon überzeugt ist, dass es im All Leben gibt und dass die Außerirdischen wieder kommen werden. Donna bittet ihn, er solle sie dringend verständigen, wenn er durch sein Fernrohr irgendwann einmal eine blaue Kiste sehen würde, denn auf diese würde sie warten. Als Wilfred dann tatsächlich diese Kiste entdeckt und sie durch sein Fernrohr betrachtet, erkennt er, dass Donna an Bord ist und freut sich für sie (Partners in Crime). Weitere Treffen Als Donna zurückkehrt, will er alles über ihre Abenteuer wissen, rät ihr aber, Sylvia nichts davon zu erzählen. Kurz darauf gerät Wilfred in Lebensgefahr, als er in einem Auto eingeschlossen ist, das sich mit Gas füllt, weil es wie Millionen andere Autos mit ATMOS ausgestattet ist (The Sontaran Stratagem). Beherzt wird er von Sylvia aus dem Auto befreit und verbarrikadiert sich mit ihr im Haus, während Donna und der Doctor, verhindern, dass die Sontaraner aus der Erde einen Brutplaneten machen. Wilfred bekräftigt Donna darin, weiterhin mit dem Doctor zu reisen (The Poison Sky). Letzte Treffen left|250px|Wilfred hat den Doctor gefunden Als zu Weihnachten 2009 die Menschheit von schrecklichen Alpträumen geplagt wird, gehört Wilfred zu den ganz wenigen, die sich an diese Träume erinnern können. Mehrfach nimmt eine geheimnisvolle Frau Kontakt mit ihm auf und kündigt an, dass der Doctor zurückkehren werde. Daraufhin macht sich Wilfred mit seinen Freunden auf die Suche nach ihm. Tatsächlich findet er ihn und gemeinsam begeben sie sich mit der TARDIS in Joshua Naismiths Haus, wo sie zwei Vinvocci begegnen und sich kurz darauf auf deren Raumschiff vor dem Master retten müssen. Wilf sieht zum ersten Mal die Erde aus dem All und ist begeistert (The End of Time). Alternative Leben In einer später rückgängig gemachten alternativen Zeitlinie entdeckt Wilfred mit seinem Fernrohr einen neuen Stern, der nach ihm benannt wird. Er trifft den Doctor wieder, der jedoch skeptisch ist. Kurz darauf bekommen sie es mit der Mandragora Helix zu tun, die besiegt werden kann (Beautiful Chaos). Durch die von Davros und seinen Daleks ausgelösten Ereignisse (The Stolen Earth + Journey's End), kommt es jedoch nicht zu diesem Verlauf der Geschichte. In Donnas Welt lernt Wilfred den Doctor gar nicht kennen, da Donna diesem niemals begegnet und er deshalb stirbt. Stattdessen muss Wilfred mit seiner Familie all die Katastrophen erleben, die der Doctor eigentlich verhindert hätte (Turn Left). Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 10. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Kinder der Zeit Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren